conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Btizzri
|+'Btizzri' |- |- |'Languages' || Tizzrian |- |'Size' || 18,890 miles/diameter |- |'Government' || Republic |- |'Leader' || Kytez Terrzif |- |'Population' || 1.27 Trillion |- |'Religions' || Takimish & Atheist |- |'Currency' || Monetary System Abolished |- |'Largest City' || Dzexrti |- |'Capitol City' || Dzexrti |- |'Species' || Homo Alternus |- |'Technology Scale' || 97/100 |- |} The Planet Btizzri is the fourth planet from the sun in Btizzri's solar system. It has a diameter of 18,890 miles. Btizzri is a winter planet because the entire surface is experiencing a mild to moderate ice age. The ice age is permanent. Btizzri has plant life, mostly in the form of evergreen trees and other winter survivable trees. History Of Btizzri Btizzri has a long peaceful history. Because of the very cold conditions of Btizzri, the people worked together in the name of survival and developed successful civilizations and trade. There is only one recorded war in their history which occurred in BTD6150. A rogue army attempted to invade the capitol city of Btizzri and take governmental control. Btizzri was a slow progressing planet because of the cold but managed to develop tunneling and digging technology and began constructing underground cities to keep out of the cold. In BTD8993, Btizzri invented geothermal technology and powered it's underground cities with heat from the core rather than the polluting power plants on the surface. Btizzri met and allied with Planet Boyi in BTD14588 and gained many new technologies and bursted forward in development. Way Of Life Btizzrians spend their time living life to the fullest. With no need to work, Btizzrians have lots of time on their hands. Btizzrians enjoy various festivals and celebrations. The greatest of which is a Planetary Ice Festival, where the best sculptors on the planet must take chunks of ice and sculpt amazing statues and other designs. The world record ice sculpture still exists today since it was built 125 years ago. The sculptor used an iceberg and created a massive ice city, which now floats across the seas. Many activities in Btizzrian culture involve winter sports which includes the planet's largest snowball fight. Government Btizzri has a Republic type of government. The entire planet is ruled under one planetary government. A republic is a government that is not led by a hereditary monarch, but in which the people (or at least a part of its people) have impact on its government. In modern Btizzri republics the head of state is termed president. Other titles that have been used are consul, doge and archon. In republics that are also democracies the head of state is selected as the result of an election. This election can be indirect, such as if a council of some sort is elected by the people, and this council then elects the head of state. In these kinds of republics the usual term for a president is in the range of four to six years. In some countries the constitution limits the number of terms the same person can be elected as president. Military Btizzri is one of the few highly advanced societies that still use living people as soldiers. Btizzri requires that all citizens join the military at age 25 and stay for a minimum of five years. Btizzrians have a moderate sized space force, primarily made up of massive transport ships filled with space fighters. Ground troop operations are rare and usually used in disaster relief. Technology Btizzri is a top level planet technologically and one of the most advanced planets in the known universes. Historic Break-Throughs Btizzri is the first planet to have settled cities in the mantle layer of the planet's core and also the first planet to use geothermal energy. Allies & Enemies Allied: *Planet Boyi *Cardova *Unobia *Corshia *Daytona Category:United PlanetsCategory:Planets